4kingdomsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Farir
Farir, more commonly known as The Overworld, is a dimension within Astia. History 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' Locations 'Arc 1' 'Spawn' Also called the Realm of the Gods, Spawn was the center of the realm of Astia in Arc 1. It comprised of four towers, in colors corresponding to Earth, End, Sky, and Nether, connecting in the middle, with backstory about the four gods within their respective towers. On ground level, under the connected towers, was a massive pool of water. To the east of the towers, there was a platform where seasonal public builds were built, such as a holiday tree or a birthday party setup. To the north there was a public nether portal. To the west there were announcement boards for rules, story events, and public news. To the south there were public animal farms and a fishing area. Many important announcements and some events occurred at spawn, especially due to its protection from destruction and the safety of any people inside the area from harm from others (spawn protection). People often gathered here during bloodmoons, as it guaranteed safety. Some important things that happened here were Ace receiving the Mark of Cain and the address given to the public at the end of the world by Richard (posing as End). 'Maid Cafe' bakery to the left.]]The maid cafe was originally made by two long term residents of the realm, then taken over by Allison, who remodeled it. The building included a main upstairs complete with many tables for patrons, a counter, and an employee rec room. The downstairs room was a strip club and bar, as well as a disco. Many characters had dates at this location, including Ace and Ken, Niz and Mystic, and End and Mot. Mot and End were engaged in the downstairs room. 'Alexandria Public' Library The library was a large building built into a mountain. It included a main central information desk, many fiction and nonfiction book sections, a bank of computers, some benches, the Seer Hut, and Starblocks Coffee shop. Run primarily by Niz and later by both her and Ken, the library was often a hub of activity. Near to spawn and many people's houses, people would often come to relax there and read, socialize, or visit the coffee shop. However, this also meant that on occasion conflict occurred. Often, due to many people there at once, important events ended up happening there rather than in more relevant places. There were several rules that had to be put in place on a wall, but people ignored them anyway. The library was often the place most decorated for various Astian holidays, and was a hub for celebrating them. The books available for taking out were commonly memes and fanfiction, but on occasion a more serious story or backstory was available. 'Earth's Homestead' Located by Lake Cecilia, Earth's Homestead was the home of Earth and her horse Falhófnir and mule Sleipnir. The homestead included the main house, the guest house, an apothecary, a forge, stables, an observatory tower, and a storage room. The main house also had a secret room beneath it that Earth used to store special armor, items, and gifts and prayers from her followers and others. During the time Earth was mortal, the normally lush and green area became covered in snow and the lake turned entirely to ice. Once she became a goddess again, Earth restored the area. The main house was destroyed when Richard, in End's body, murdered Earth and set the house aflame with her inside. This location was also where the deaths of Ken, Raptor, and Ace occurred. 'Earth's Temple' Also known as Glasir, Earth's temple was the main worship hall for Earth. Followers could stay a night there if they had no other lodgings, and could leave prayers for Earth. When Earth was turned mortal for a time, the hall was burned down. End suspected Niz was responsible, as she had predicted the temple's destruction. In reality, Earth herself had burned it down, feeling that, as she was mortal, she was unworthy to have a temple. The temple was restored once Caitlin and others helped Earth consume the Star of Perseverance and regain her powers. 'End's Temple' Though having a castle in Lunestra, End also had a temple in Farir. It sat on a mountain by the ocean, and was accessible by a bridge. It consisted of a main chamber, where thrones for End and two others sat, along with a place to leave prayers. The four towers on each corner contained small rooms, for followers or family. Beneath one, a bedrock lined bedroom was present as a sort of safehouse. 'Sky's Temple' Located only a field away from Earth's temple, Sky's temple rests high in the sky, accessible with a bridge and a large spiral staircase. A large building just above sea level served as the entrance, with the staircase rising through the middle. At the top, the temple proper floated. Within, there was a throne and places to leave prayers. Surrounding the temple were several clouds. The temple was rarely used, by Sky or by his followers, but was occasionally a hangout spot for Ace, sometimes accompanied by Ken. 'Arc 2' 'Veloux' . ]]Veloux is the major holy city of Astia, home to many of the priests and priestesses of the gods, as well as a common place for the gods to visit. It is arguably the capital of Farir, and while not the busiest town in the realm, does have many residents and gets its fair share of action. See Veloux for more information. 'Earth's Temple' if history Ken wrote up can be canon - otherwise, find alternate history. Or revise design choices. After nearly 1000 years of being forgotten, despite being the closest building to Veloux's east, Earth's temple was overgrown considerably. Build up of the earth around it has left it underground, accessible through a tunnel in the mountain. The temple consists of the main hall, where an altar with pews sits, alongside places to leave prayers. An upstairs loft, which can be reached through a ladder inside a tree in the temple, has beds and chests available for passerby and followers of Earth. Erosion of the soil covering the tunnel entrance revealed, as Ken was passing by, a glimpse of the wooden framework. Ken brought Niz and Ana with her to investigate, and after exploring the building at the end of the tunnel and realizing what it was, she decided to restore the temple to its former glory. 'End's City' Beneath the library to the west of Veloux, there is a forgotten city dedicated to End. It is mostly ruins; its giant doors, a broken dragon statue in the center, and a church are the most intact buildings. The city has been found by Allison and Ace, but they have not alerted the town to its presence. 'Sky's Temple' The temple of Sky lies south of Veloux, found by following a trail of quartz through the forest. It is a large floating tower with five floors, and a large telescope pointing towards town on the top one. The bottom floor is the temple itself, where Sky's throne is and where followers can leave prayers. The other four floors are where Sky himself lives and works. Though floating a little ways off the ground on a cloud, the temple can be accessed with a ladder hanging off its side. 'Nether's Temple' Found north of Veloux, in the mountains, Nether's temple is a small, cramped building. The bottom floor holds a throne and places to leave prayers, and the middle floor is a testing ground for fireball dispensers. The top floor holds a portal to Calidaes, directly to the temple's exact copy found there. The temple can be reached by traveling in Farir, or by going through the portal in Veloux and following the netherbrick walkway to the Calidaes version of it. 'Ocean's Monument' The primary monument to Ocean is found just off the shores of the swamp west of Veloux. It was originally a water-filled maze, but has been drained, cleared out, and redesigned as a gathering place for Ocean followers, and as a temple proper. The monument was originally a home for the guardians who swim around the monuments, Ocean's friends. However, many years after Ocean's death and the death of the Elder Guardians, all carried out by End, Ace decided to drain the monument of water and turn it into an actual temple to Ocean, and a sort of safehouse for her followers.